Digging Your Own Grave
by Ficalicious
Summary: He always manages to get there just in time to save her. But can Booth save Brennan from herself? The Gravedigger has left his mark on all of them.
1. A Quick Lesson in Realising Emotions

**Digging Your Own Grave**

**Bones and Hodgins have been kidnapped by the Gravedigger. When Booth and the team save them he has to deal with some complicated emotions. And Bones has to come to some startling realisations of her own.**

"Hey Bren." Angela chirped as she stepped into Dr Temperance Brennan's office. She flopped down on the comfy couch opposite the desk with a sigh.

The good doctor, however, had not noticed her. She was absorbed with the file in front of her.

"Sweetie?" Angela prodded. Now that she thought about it, Brennan did look exhausted.

"Oh, hello Angela. I was reading over Zach's report on the Grave Digger. I didn't hear you come in."

"You look like you went on a three day bender in Tijuana with a rakishly rugged cabana boy known by the locals as Tuna. What are you doing here?" Angela exclaimed, quickly jumping up to hug her friend.

"I don't know what that means. I take it you think I look sleep deprived and dehydrated." Brennan gratefully sat back down, running a shaky hand over her weary eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what I _meant _to say," Angela teased sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Please tell me you weren't home alone last night! Not after everything that happened. You should have called me, Brennan. I'm sure Hodgins would have understood. He spent the night, by the way. But you shouldn't have been alone. I would have thought that the hospital would keep you overnight."

"I wasn't alone," Brennan broke in. "My wounds were superficial so the hospital had no reason to admit me. Also, I am perfectly capable of being home alone."

"Honey, did you not hear me? Hodgins spent the night."

"I did hear you. I don't know what I am supposed to say. I suppose, anthropologically speaking, it is common for humans to seek comfort after a trauma. The flight or fight instinct in the human male often manifests itself as sexual arousal. I presume Hodgins sought comfort in you, as you are the most likely candidate. You being attracted to him, reciprocated due to your own need for comfort caused by the trauma of your perceived loss of Hodgins."

"Way to kill the romance of the moment, Bren." Angela grinned, sitting down again. "Hang on! If you weren't alone, who was with you?" she gave an impatient cough when she got no reply. Brennan had buried her nose in the open report again. "Brennan," she urged.

"Booth was with me." Came the matter of fact reply.

"Booth slept at your place? Ooh! Give me all the dirty details." Angela moved to the guest chair and pulled it closer to the desk.

"No. He didn't sleep at my house." Off Angela's frown of confusion. "He took me back to his place. I believe his exact words were "this way I can keep an eye on you and still get to sleep in my own bed." I personally don't understand why he thought he needed to keep an eye on me." She closed the report, resigning herself to the fact that she was going to have to have this out with Angela.

"Of course you don't, sweetie. So. You slept with Booth." Angela couldn't keep the grin from her face.

"There was no intercourse, Angela. I believe he was sexually aroused but as far as I know there was no ejaculation. He may have left the room while I was asleep. I slept. As far as I am aware, so did he."

Angela was shaking her head. Sometimes Brennan could be too literal, and could totally miss the point of situations.

"Honey, he totally wants you. Why cant you see that?" She moved to stand up.

"I don't know what you mean, Ange. How can you discern that he 'wants' me from my staying at his place."

"Bren, you are totally clueless. 'He was sexually aroused', 'as far as I know there was no ejaculation'. Why do you think he was aroused?" She sighed at Brennan's confused expression. "Have a think, sweetie. I'm going to leave you with this one for a bit. You need to open your eyes. Booth is a honey and he is totally in love with you."

"Angela, love is merely -"

"Yeah I know. Love is just a chemical reaction in the brain and all that. But not to guys like Booth. He's a heart man. Think about it. You'll see soon enough."

With that Angela left Brennan's office. Brennan sat at her desk trying to read the files she had previously been studying. But her mind was reeling over Angela's statement. Booth in love with her. How could Angela possibly have come to that conclusion?


	2. How This Whole Mess Started

**Digging Your Own Grave**

**Chapter 2: How this whole mess started**

He had her in his arms.

She was alive.

Booth tried to catch his breath as the reality of the situation sank in.

Hodgins was coughing, Zach and Angela hovering above him. The last Booth saw was of Angela planting one on Hodgins. Then Booth turned his attention to Bones.

They shared a shaky smile before he pulled her to him. She didn't fight him, but gratefully allowed herself to be engulfed in his warmth.

Over Bones' head Booth's eyes locked onto Cam. She looked relieved, exhausted and frantic all at once. He realised then just how much Cam cared for her Squints. He felt his heart twinge as another realisation hit him. He shared that emotion.

He drew in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of sweat and dirt and smoke from Bones' hair.

He could have lost her today.

His eyes caught Cam's and she gave a slight nod. Booth was about to question what she meant when understanding came to him. It was over between them. It had never really been. But Cam could see something in Booth's eyes that made her realise it was time to move on.

Brennan was shaking in his arms. He pulled back to look at her, expecting tears. Instead, her face was almost grey, her eyes glazed. She was shivering, although the air wasn't cold. Booth frowned, concerned. She was going into shock.

"Hey, Bones?" He gave her a nudge. She looked up at him. "Once we get out of here we'll go get some Wong Fu's and I'll explain the second base rule again for you."

When she didn't smile he held her tighter. "Ok. Then you can do that thing you do."

"What thing?" She asked, her eyes still on him. _Success! _He thought.

"You know. That thing! Where you show me how much smarter than me you are. You love that." He gave her his charm smile, pleased that at least she was engaging with him. Behind them, he could hear the sirens of the approaching ambulances.

"I don't do that, Booth," she frowned. "You're a lot smarter than you act. I think you just don't want people to know."

Booth gave her a lopsided grin as paramedics ran up. Hodgins was loaded onto a stretcher and led to an ambulance. Angela and Zach were told that they were not allowed in the ambulance. Another paramedic came towards Booth and Bones.

Booth felt Bones' hands grasp his shirt tighter as the paramedic started to prepare the stretcher.  
"Booth," she pleased, her eyes huge. Booth had never seen her so shaken before.

"I need for you to hop on the stretcher if you can," the paramedic spoke calmly. Bones clutched Booth tighter.

"Shh," he hushed, easing her from her death grip. When it was apparent that she wasn't going to move, Booth looked at the paramedic. The young man shrugged and moved to call for the other paramedic.

Before he could, Booth swept Bones into his arms and carried her to the stretcher. He placed her on it gently.

"Wait!" She cried, completely out of character. Booth settled her back on the stretcher before taking her hand. The paramedic took the opportunity to strap Bones down.

"We'll take her now," he said as he prepped the stretcher. The other paramedic came over to assist. "You can come and see her at the hospital." He was all business now.

Booth caught the terrified look on Bones' face.

"I'll come with you," he said firmly. His eyes held Bones' gaze but his words were aimed at the paramedics.

"Sir, that's actually not procedure."

Booth gave the young man a hard look.

"FBI buddy. Dr Brennan works for the FBI. Therefore she goes nowhere without me." He held his badge up threateningly. The young man nodded and shot into action.

Booth walked alongside the stretcher as it was led into the ambulance. He climbed in and sat next to Bones. He took her hand in his larger one and held it as the paramedics sedated her.

Bones fought sleep for as long as she could. She tried to stop them sedating her. But Booth had held her hand and hushed her. She faded into darkness with Booth's reassuring smile filling her gaze.


	3. Doctoring Doctor Temperance Brennan

**Digging Your Own Grave**

**Chapter 3: Doctoring Doctor Temperance Brennan**

"I do not need to lay down!"

Booth could hear her from his place at the coffee machine. He couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips before he let the disapproving frown settle onto his features. He should have known she wouldn't cooperate. She was so stubborn. He grabbed his coffee and hustled to her room down the hall.

"Dr Brennan, please. You've been through a trauma. The sedative you were given hasn't worn off completely yet. You really must lie down."

"I am quite capable of deciding for myself whether I need to be here or not. I do have several doctorates."

Booth glided through the doors to be greeted with the sight of Bones trying to pull an IV out of her arm and a disgruntled doctor trying to get her back into bed.

"Bones!" He growled. She looked up quickly, surprised, before a frustrated expression settled. "Are you giving this doctor a hard time?"

"Hardly, Booth." She sighed, exasperated. "I am a grown woman, you know."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Bones, if the doctor says you need to get into bed, then you need to get into bed. Do as you are told." He wrapped his hand around her arm.

"I can get into my own bed at home."

"Dr Brennan is in no state to be alone. She is still groggy from the sedative and she has numerous injuries which require monitoring." The doctor informed Booth.

"I am standing right here." Brennan huffed. Booth rolled his eyes at her sarcastic tone. He hadnt realised Bones had even learnt to use sarcasm.

"And if she has someone monitoring her?" he asked the doctor, ignoring Bones.

"I suppose if she was being supervised and had someone who could stop her from going to work or any other activity that might be detrimental to her recover, then yes, I could allow her to go home."

"I am perfectly capable of working. I am not an invalid," came the indignant outburst of the good doctor.

"Can we have a minute, doc?" Booth asked, an apologetic smile on his lips.

"Of course," the doctor smiled and turned to leave. Booth heard him mutter "good luck" as he shut the door behind him.

Booth grinned quickly before spinning around and settling Bones with a hard stare. She glared back at him, hands on her hips, an IV still dangling from the back of her hand. Booth felt his breath catch. Even like this, smudged with dirt, defiant as hell - she was gorgeous. And he could have lost her today. His heart ached at the thought.

He gathered himself.

"Booth?" Her soft voice deflated the lecture he had been about to give her. "I just want to go home." Her words were tentative. She knew that he was ready to let the doctor tie her to the bed.

"Bones," his tone was gentle. "You're banged up. You're head is all messed from the drugs they gave you. I think that you know you cant be alone. What would you tell Angela, if she was in your position?" He gave her a soft smile.

"I would tell her that she needed to accept medical advice. It would not be appropriate for her to go home unaccompanied while she was still under the effects of sedation. But I am not Angela." She raised her chin stubbornly.

"Temperance," Booth started, using her real name. Bones shut her mouth quickly. Whenever Booth used her given name she knew he was serious. "I am not letting you go home alone."

"Booth," Bones very nearly stamped her foot like a petulant child. Booth noticed this and a smile quirked the edge of his lips.

"The doctor said you had to have someone with you. You can come back to my place." Booth turned to go get the doctor back.

"Why cant I stay at my own apartment, Booth?" Bones reached out to grab his arm. Booth stopped and looked at her, thinking.

"You don't have a TV. And I doubt any of your clothes would fit me. You can borrow some of my sweats to sleep in. Plus, this way I can keep an eye on you and still get to sleep in my own bed." He gave her a smug smile of triumph and went to get the doctor.

Bones perched on the edge of the squeaky hospital bed. She frowned, trying to remember exactly when it was she started letting Booth tell her what to do.


	4. For the Want of Sleep

**Digging Your Own Grave**

**Chapter Four:**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long time between updates. I've been a bit blank on this story. Its not up to my usual standard and for that I apologise. On top of all that, I had 3 major assignments due on Friday for uni so its been crazy study a-go-go! Enjoy this chapter. I'll try and update again soon! Remember I don't own them, I just play from time to time. Read and Review! I'm desperate for feedback!**

Booth kicked back on his sofa, his feet propping up on his coffee table. The Knicks were playing the Lakers on TV, he had a nice cold beer in his hand and his stomach was full of great Thai. So what was bothering Special Agent Seeley Booth?

The woman that was yet to make an exit from his bathroom.

The rigmarole at the hospital had left Booth drained and twitchy. He hated hospitals with a passion. And he hated having someone he cared about being in hospital even more. But where Bones was concerned, he was always worried. She had an annoying knack of getting into trouble and putting herself in dangerous situations.

Once all the paper work had been filled in, medicines given and Doctor Temperance Brennan had been thoroughly warned by the ER doctor, custody had been handed over to Booth. The first thing he did was hug Bones. He couldn't help himself. She seemed to accept his momentarily lapse of professionalism and hugged him back. When it became awkward, Booth had stepped back and allowed Bones some privacy to dress into her dirt stained clothes.

They hadn't spoken much in the car. Booth glanced at Bones several times. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. The drugs seemed to still be making her groggy. The sooner he got her into a bed the better. And he had to admit to himself that he was longing for sleep. The pressure, the tension of the day, the thought that Bones and Hodgins were probably dead, it had all culminated to make for one very exhausted FBI agent.

They had reached his apartment, Booth only just managing to stop himself from carrying Bones. Instead, he woke her with a gentle shake. They'd eaten, had a couple of drinks, avoided talking about what had happened. Afterwards Bones had asked to use the shower and Booth dug out some clothes for her to sleep in.

And she'd been in there for a good half an hour. Booth was concerned. He put his feet on the floor, placing his beer on the coffee table and leant forward. He could feel the muscles in his shoulders protest at his movement. It had been a _long _day. He really just wanted to strip and crawl into bed.

Pushing that thought aside he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. The lights were on but the shower wasn't running. Knocking gently, he called out.

"Bones?" He waited, not wanting to barge in if there was nothing wrong. Then he heard it. A soft sobbing from inside the bathroom. Without a second thought he opened the door.

Before him was a sight that made him physically hurt. Bones was sitting on the floor, her back propped against wall, crying. She looked tiny, exhausted, and vulnerable. Booth paused, trying to figure out his next move. All he wanted was to wrap her in his arms, but if he did that, and she didn't want it, he was likely to end up with a black eye.

"Bones?" He asked again, gently. He took a step closer before crouching down to be at eye level with her. "Temperance?" His voice was hoarse as he saw her tearstained face. His heart melted, seeing her there, red and blotchy, looking so human. She never allowed anyone to see her like that.

He took her in, swathed in his boxers and t shirt. They were huge on her but looked gorgeous none the less.

"Talk to me, Bones." He placed a tentative hand on her knee. Bones raised her eyes to his. She didn't speak but her eyes spoke volumes to Booth. He nodded, once, and stood. Bending he picked her up, eliciting a sound of surprise from Bones, and carried her into his bedroom.

Depositing her on the bed he turned and opened his drawers, pulling out clean boxers and a beater.

"I'll be back in a second, Bones. You get in. I'm not letting you be alone." He didn't wait to see if she was following his instructions.

When he returned Bones was indeed wrapped up in his blankets. Booth tried to control the wave of arousal that raced through him at the vision of Temperance Brennan in his bed. He pushed those feelings down; _way _down. Now wasn't the time for _that. _

He climbed in beside her, pushing his pillow up under his head.

"You ok?" he asked. He immediately mentally slapped himself. Of course she wasn't ok. "Look, Bones, you can talk to me." He turned to his side, facing her, and reached out to touch her arm. He wanted to bring her back from that dark place she was retreating to.

"I couldn't do anything." Her voice was soft; he almost couldn't hear her. Booth stroked her arm encouragingly. "It was dark. And Hodgins was hurt. And I couldn't _do _anything. I was so scared." She sounded angry with herself. Like she thought that being scared in a near death situation was a weakness.

"Bones," He raised his hand to stroke her face gently. "Temperance. Its completely normal to be scared. You'd been kidnapped. Electrocuted. You were buried underground. I'd be more worried if you hadn't been scared."

"I don't get scared, Booth. I look at the situation logically and find a solution." She paused, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "But this time there was no solution. I thought of everything I could and there was nothing to get us out of there. We would have died down there." The reality of it seemed to hit her hard. Her own mortality was finally sinking in. Booth didn't know whether to feel relieved or concerned of the fall out. It had been a long time coming that Bones realised she wasn't immortal.

"You didn't die down there Bones. We got there in time. We saved you." His voice was firm, urging her to listen. His hand tilted her chin so she was facing him.

"I _could _have died, Booth." Her eyes were wide, exhausted, scared.

"But you _didn't._"

"But I could have." Booth frowned. She seemed to still be stuck in that car. Her mind not yet willing to let it go. He did the only thing that seemed fitting in this situation. He pulled her to him, hugging her close. Rolling onto his back he pulled her against his chest, allowing his warmth to surround her.

Bones allowed herself to be hugged. She melted into Booth and tucked her face into his chest. She felt her self starting to relax into him. She finally felt the fear of the day subside. This was Booth. He was safe. He protected her (although she would never admit that to him).

"You're going to be fine, Bones. I'm here with you. Trust me. No one is going to hurt you." He placed a gentle kiss on her hair. Bones sniffed and pulled back to look him in the eye.

"You cant promise that, Booth. There are too many variables for you to possibly make an accurate-" She was stopped mid sentence by Booth's finger on her lips.

"Bones, go to sleep. You've had a big day." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be right here. Just close your eyes. You need to get some rest."

"Booth, I'd be quite alright sleeping on the couch." Bones' tone was half joking, but she made no move to leave.

"Bones," Booth gave her a crooked smile.

"Yes Booth?"

"Shut up."

And for once she did.


	5. The Trouble with Nightmares

**Digging Your Own Grave Chapter 5**

**The Trouble With Nightmares**

**Hello loyal readers! Sorry it has been such a long time between updates. I am currently working my way through all my series stories and updating so hopefully I will get some regular stuff happening with this one. **

**What's happening? Booth has commandeered Bones from the hospital and taken her back to his place. And upon finding her a wreck in the bathroom he administers his own kind of comfort. But can Bones and Booth deny the growing feelings between them?**

**Read and Review!**

She felt warm. And safe. And very, _very _comfortable. Temperance Brennan stretched a little, her sore muscles groaning in protest. Her eyes cracked open only the tiniest bit to note that the sun was up and that she wasn't in her own apartment.

Suddenly everything came back. Being attacked and kidnapped. She and Hodgins being buried alive. The hospital, the panic, the doctors. And then Booth. Shifting slightly she confirmed her suspicions that Booth was in bed with her.

Bones was lying on her side, her cheek against a soft pillow that smelt like Booth. He was spooned behind her, his hand on her hip. And between them she could feel his arousal. Unsure of what was more interesting, the fact that he was aroused, or the pang of heat she felt flush through her at the thought, Bones decided that it was definitely time to get up.

Moving to sit up she gasped as her ribs creaked. She gasped again when the hand on her hip tightened and Booth stirred.

"Bones?" he asked, all sleep ruffled and groggy. She took him in. This was definitely a side of him he never showed at work. "Where are you going? It's six in the morning." That was _definitely _a bedroom voice that was unexpected. Bones tried to clear her equally sleep addled brain.

"How could you possibly know that, Booth?" Was what she asked. Her intention had been to get out of the bed, however his amazing knack of telling the time when no clock was present fascinated her.

"Military time, Bones. I _always _know what time it is."

"I find that hard to believe. What with different time zones, varying circumstances, not to mention sun positioning, cloud cover and so on, there is no way you could possibly track the time accurately."

"Go back to sleep Bones." Came Booth's muffled reply. He did not remove his hand, nor did he shift his body away from her. Perhaps he had not noticed his arousal, Bones pondered. It was not like Booth to be unembarrassed when a situation had any sexual connotation. And feeling his arousal pressed against her definitely warranted a sexual connotation.

Deciding that there was nothing more to be done, Bones lay back against the pillow, allowing Booth's warmth to wash over her once more. It had been some time since she had been held by a man and parts of her anatomy that had been left to rust were suddenly springing to life again. It was confusing, especially as it was towards Booth.

Sure, they had a thing. Even someone as socially naïve as Bones could admit that. And he _was _roguishly handsome. And very good at his job. Not to mention protective. And very well built. Bones shook herself. She was starting to sound like Angela. But there was no denying that her interest in Booth had shifted from being purely anthropological and convenient, to one of mutual trust, friendship and dare she say desire?

Closing her eyes she tried to block those thoughts. It would do no good to start thinking that way. She tried to fall asleep. Just as Bones was drifting off she suddenly felt very claustrophobic. Her limbs felt as though they were being held down. She couldn't breathe, her lungs burning. She tried to sit up, to scream but found her voice hoarse. Panic began to set in.

As quickly as it started she found herself being shaken, could hear Booth's worried voice.

"Bones? Bones? Temperance! Wake up." His hands were on her arms, her face, her hair. Bones' eyes shot open and she gasped in air. Booth pulled her up into his arms, holding her to him. "Thank God. You were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" He pulled back to look at her.

Bones slowly regained her breath. She felt her heart slowing as she calmed, as the nightmare faded away. Giving a slight nod she looked up into Booth's concerned brown eyes. He looked so worried for her.

"I was back in the car." She muttered, trying to offer some explanation for her erratic sleeping habits. Booth nodded gently.

"You're safe now, Temperance. I wont let anything happen to you. You're safe. Just get some sleep. I'm right here." His words were soft, like he was trying to calm a startled horse. Bones felt herself relaxing against him and drifting back to sleep. It seemed natural, to fall asleep in his arms as he stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort to her.

It was full sun and 10am when either of them stirred again. It was Booth who woke to find Temperance Brennan flush against him, chest to chest, legs to legs and… _oh god! _He furiously tried to squelch his obvious desire as he tried to gently untangle himself. Bones murmured something against his neck and her warm breath sent a shiver down his spine and straight to his cock. He needed to get out of there _now. _

Carefully extricating himself, Booth managed to exit the bed. His arousal was evident through the thin cotton shorts he was wearing. Quickly dragging on a pair of sweats he cast a gentle look at the Anthropologist still sleeping in his bed (_his bed!) _and moved to the kitchen to make coffee.

Bones drifted to consciousness to the pleasant smell of coffee and pancakes cooking. Her stomach rumbled and she realised that it had been at least 24 hours since she had eaten. She had only picked at Chinese food with Booth the night before and now she was starving.

Just as she was throwing back the covers to climb out Booth appeared in the doorway holding a tray.

"You're up." He seemed a bit disappointed.

"It's late. I need to get to the Jeffersonian." She slowly sat up, taking care of her sore muscles. Seeing Booth standing there brought back memories of the night before. She pushed them down.

"I called to tell them you wouldn't be in. You were kidnapped, Bones, in case you'd forgotten. You aren't expected to be at work today."

"I doubt that I could possibly forget, Booth. And I _want _to be at work. If we are going to catch the Gravedigger then I need to actually do my job."

Booth gave her a long look, his emotions warring across his face. Finally he nodded, acquiescing to the fact that he wasn't going to be able to stop her.

"Alright. I'll drive you. But first eat this. I made you breakfast." He moved to the bed, placing the tray next to her. He had made pancakes along with a bowl of fresh fruit and a large cup of coffee. Bones took in the spread. Before she could thank him, Booth had left the room, heading for the shower.

Bones tucked into the tray of food, for the first time realising that Booth could actually _cook. _She'd never seen him prepare food before. Whenever they ate together it was always take out. But the pancakes were fluffy, the coffee divine and he'd even sprinkled sugar on the fruit. She caught herself thinking that she could wake up to this every day.

Before that train of thought could take hold she finished her breakfast and got up. Finding her clothes from the day before she put them on, detesting the way they felt, the memories they inspired. She would be throwing these out as soon as she got home.

Booth found her sitting on his couch a short while later.

"Ready to go?" His tone was clipped. Bones wondered what had happened between them being in bed to now. What was he so upset about?

"If you could take me to my place. I would like to shower and change. I will drive myself from there."

Booth nodded curtly. There was a tick in his jaw that hadn't been there before.

The drove in silence, and then, after a quick appraisal of her place to make sure it was safe, Booth left. His stony silence and sharp manner confused Bones. However, she pushed it to the back of her thoughts as she showered, dressed and made her way to the Jeffersonian.

They had a murderer to catch.

**Oh no! What has Temperance done that has got Booth so upset? And can she work it out in time to make it right? Review!**


	6. Talking About Your Feelings

**Digging Your Own Grave Chapter 6**

**Talking About Your Feelings**

**So Booth was a bit arky at Bones and she had no idea. There's a big surprise. Can they sort it out or has Booth finally had enough of Bones' inability to understand human emotion? Remember, I don't own them. I just make their lives a little bit happier from time to time. **

Bones was situated at her desk, in much the same position she'd been in when Angela left her, when Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian. Bones could hear his voice echoing through the lab as he joked with Angela, said hi to Cam and told Zack off about something he said.

Temperance couldn't help the small smile that twitched her lips as she heard him. He was so at ease where ever he went. Angela's laughter trilled up towards her office and Bones looked up from her papers, listening. When there were no further sounds she continued reading, poring over the evidence files on the Gravedigger, trying to find anything that could help them to identify the murderer.

A sound at her door startled her and she looked up. Booth was leaning against the doorframe, his hands looped in his belt, his eyes hooded. He still seemed irritated, his expression the same as it had been that morning.

"I see you got straight back into it." He muttered, his voice hollow. His eyes took in Bones' exhausted eyes, the tired slump of her shoulders as she sat hunched over mountains of paperwork.

"Yes, well it was necessary for me to familiarise myself with the previous victims, to see if there had been any evidence overlooked."

"And was there?" Booth didn't move from his spot. His voice was quiet.

"No as of yet. However, I am certain that there must be a link between the object used to stun Hodgins and myself and the other victims. The burn marks are identical on all of the victims. If I can discern what caused those marks we may be able to find a manufacturer." Bones shuffled some of the papers, watching Booth over the top of them. He frowned, his jaw clenching. Bones couldn't help the puzzled expression that crossed her features.

"Is something the matter, Booth?" She asked casually. She had no idea what he was so upset about. This morning he had seemed fine and then suddenly he had shifted. He hadn't even argued with her about driving herself to work. There had been no mention of the fact that Bones' car was in the FBI evidence hold - a fact that Bones herself had forgotten. She had had to get a cab to the Jeffersonian.

She tried to pinpoint what it was that had triggered Booth's bad mood. He had been perfectly happy when they were sleeping, and when they woke. It wasn't until after he had brought her breakfast and she had gotten ready to go to work that his mood had emerged. That was it!

"You are angry with me because I chose to continue with my work rather than allow myself to become an emotional wreck." She stated clinically. Booth's eyes met hers and she could see the anger and frustration there. She was unused to seeing his anger directed at her and it gave her pause.

Finally Booth spoke.

"You don't know how to take care of yourself, Temperance." He said. His voice was gruff and quiet. He stepped into her office, swinging the door closed behind him to allow them more privacy.

"I don't know what you mean by that." Bones replied indignantly. "I am a perfectly capable adult."

"That's not what I mean and you _know _it, Temperance." Booth moved towards her desk, looking down at her, his eyes an ocean of emotion. "You don't know when to stop." He leant forward, placing his hands on the desk. Bones opened her mouth to argue when he cut her off.

"You were kidnapped! _Kidnapped _for crying out loud! You almost died, Temperance. Don't you get that? You were buried alive in a car and you _almost died_. You don't just go to work the next day like nothing happened. You have to talk about it, or deal with it or something. You cant just shake it off. That sort of thing will mess you up." He looked exasperated.

"I believe the correct term would be 'abducted' as Hodgins and I are neither kids, nor would we classify as kidnap victims."

Booth let out a frustrated growl and threw his hands up in the air, turning from her.

"You see what I mean?" He spun back to face her. "You rationalise everything! _Everything! _You compartmentalise. And you think that's a good thing. It is, Temperance, _sometimes. _But something like this - if you don't deal with it…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He tried to search her eyes for a glimmer of hope, some little indication that she understood what he was saying.

"What do you want from me, Booth?" she asked softly. She was confused, and she was hurting. She didn't want Booth to be angry with her. She was trying to do what she thought was right.

"I want you to _feel_, Bones. I want you to be able to go "I was abducted and now I need to deal with that'."

"I cant be that woman, Booth. I wont be made helpless. I wont let myself be controlled by my emotions. I cant." Bones felt her eyes welling and she blinked them angrily.

"You don't have to be, Bones. But its completely acceptable to be upset, to cry, to have to take a day to recover."

"I don't understand Booth. Are you angry because I can to work or because I wont collapse like some damsel in distress?" Bones stood, basically having a staring competition with the agitated Booth.

"Neither, Bones. I'm angry because you were hurt. I'm angry because some one _abducted _you and buried you in a car and tried to kill you and I was powerless to stop them. I am angry because you were nearly killed. I am angry because you cant seem to accept what happened and I cant help you. I'm angry because I feel helpless right now. Ok? I said it. That's what you are supposed to do, Bones. Let it out."

Temperance stared at him for a long time. Her gaze held his and he could see the cogs of her mind churning over what he had said. Slowly she closed the file she had been looking at.

"What should I do, Booth?" She asked softly. Booth released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. He moved around the desk and took her into his arms, shocking them both. He had never been so tactile with her before.

"You need to get away from here for first things." She whispered against her hair. Her hands were bunched up on his chest and he felt her fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"How do I make this feeling stop?" She asked, quietly. Booth wasn't sure if she was referring to the unease she felt in regards to the Gravedigger or the growing attraction between the two of them. Or was he the only one feeling that?

"Well when I've had a really bad day, or nearly been killed I like to hit something." Booth joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Bones pulled back and gave him a puzzled look.

"I have a punching bag. Usually I beat the hell out of that when I've had a bad day." He shrugged, stepping back, realising that it was starting to get a bit awkward with him holding her in a vice grip.

Bones nodded.

"The endorphins released by rigorous exercise would help with dopamine levels." She gave him a clinical look and Booth shook his head, once again completely exasperated.

"Bones, you don't always have to look at it like that. Bad day. Punching bag. Feels good to beat the crap out of it. Imagine it is the perp's face." He gave her a crooked grin. Bones found herself smiling back, despite herself.

"I suppose that might help." She conceded. Booth nodded.

"Does that mean I can take you away from here?" He asked eagerly. "We can get Wong Fu's."

Bones allowed herself a small laugh.

"Booth, I am beginning to think that all of your problems are solved with Wong Fu's." She allowed him to pull the lab coat from her shoulders and lead her towards the door, opening it for her.

"Well it is part of the process. Beat the crap out of something and then eat Wong Fu's. Its an integral step. You'll see."

"Booth."

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou."

"You're welcome."

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll have to drive. I don't have a car."

"I know."

And Bones allowed Booth to lead her away from her comfort zone and into the realm of "feeling better through the use of violence".

**See! All better! Who knew that talking through some issues would help them? Oh wait. If they would use their words better half their problems would be solved. How will Booth help Bones to ease some of her tension? Review to make the next chapter come quicker!**


	7. Feeling Better Through Use of Violence

**Digging Your Own Grave Chapter 7**

**Feeling Better Through the Use of Violence, and Other Pleasant Techniques**

**Next chapter is up! Booth teaches Bones some methods for dealing with all her bad feelings. With results neither of them saw coming. Not mine. Read and Review! Make me happy. And please help me get the juices flowing on this one again. I'm not feeling it at the moment, but I want to keep the story going. Reviews are an amazing medicine for the loss of the muse!**

"That's it, Bones!"

Booth held the bag steady as Brennan gave it a half hearted punch. She lowered her fists and gave Booth a confused look.

"How is this supposed to make me feel better?" She asked, gesturing to her workout clothes, her gloved fists, the bag. Booth gave her a silly grin.

"Bones, it feels good. Just let out all your anger on the bag. Really hit it. Go on." He waggled the bag in front of her. "Hit it!"

Bones took him in. His track pants and t shirt were both black. He looked different like this. She'd seen him in casual clothes before, but it always startled her. They weren't supposed to be casual. They were business partners. But she still felt the thrill of it. She gave the bag another half hearted punch.

"Bones!" Booth's voice was whining. "You're not trying. Imagine that this bag is the Gravedigger. Really give it to him."

Bones stared at the bag. She wanted to tell Booth that it was absurd to pretend that an inanimate object was remotely like a human being but she knew he would tell her she was being too literal and overanalysing. Blocking off that part of her brain she focussed on her anger, her feelings of helplessness. She could feel the rage bubbling as she thought about how scared she'd been, buried in that car. She felt her jaw clenching and her fist lashed out.

Booth rocked with the bag as Brennan's fist hit it. She packed a punch! He peered out from the side of the bag, planning on giving her more encouragement. He barely ducked out of the way as her fist landed another blow. Before he could brace himself again, Bones started whaling on the bag in earnest. She landed blow after blow, her expression serious. If he hadn't been struggling to control the bag, Booth might have laughed at how serious she looked. She was approaching this as she would an experiment. Although…

Bones could feel the tears burning her eyes as she lashed out. Her fists connecting with the vinyl of the bag felt fantastic, the endorphin rush was beginning to hit her system. And yet, she couldn't help the tears. They were forcing their way out and she was helpless against them. Tightening her fists she tried to expel the emotions through them and into the bag.

Booth watched as Bones started to cry, her face contorting with her inner pain. His heart ached as he watched her, but he was glad she was getting it out. This was what she needed. To feel safe enough to _feel. _He always worried when she started compartmentalising, but she had shut down with this. She simply was _not _dealing with it.

He held the bag tightly, impressed at the strength in Bones' punches. He'd seen her take people down before, but had never been on the receiving end. It made him realise that Bones was far more capable of looking after herself physically than he'd ever known.

"That a girl," he murmured, watching her. She was flagging, her punches beginning to slow. Letting her fists settle on the bag, Brennan leant forward, resting her head against the coolness. She took a deep breath.

Booth, sensing that she was done, moved out from behind the bag to comfort her. He didn't see the final punch coming as Bones got a second wave. He didn't have time to duck out of the way and the blow caught him square in the jaw.

.

"Booth?"

Booth felt hazy. The world was a dark, fuzzy place. He tried blinking his eyes, hoping to focus on the words being spoken above him.

"Booth?"

"Wha?" Booth tried to sit up. Hands pushed him back to the floor gently. His jaw was throbbing.

"You shouldn't sit up yet. You may have a concussion."

Booth gave his head a shake. That was Bones' voice. His eyes cleared a bit and he could see her, leaning over him, her face concerned. She was sweaty and had tendrils of hair sticking to the sides of her neck.

"Beautiful," Booth muttered, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. Bones pulled back, surprised.

"Booth? I think you may have been concussed."

Realising he'd just said that out loud, Booth focused on clearing his head. Finally he felt the ringing in his ears stop. Slowly sitting up, he allowed Bones to support him with a hand on his shoulder. He reached up to rub his jaw.

"Geez, Bones. You sure pack a punch." He gave her a grin, even though it felt like his teeth were going to fall out.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't realise you had moved." She grabbed his face, inspecting his jaw. Booth allowed her to turn his face towards the light, her fingers probing along his jawbone. He relished the feel of her touch on his skin and breathed in the scent of her. He realised he was leaning a little too much into her touch and finally pulled away.

"Was my fault," he said, moving to stand. He was a little shaky and leant on her. "Should have realised you weren't quite done yet." He straightened his t shirt and gave her a glance. "Feel better?"

"I have no reason to feel better for hitting you, Booth. Quite the opposite actually." Brennan looked indignant. "I'm not the sort of person who takes pleasure from hitting someone."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"I _know _that, Bones. I _meant _do you feel better now you got that rush of endorphins?" His grin lightened his words. Bones thought on it for a moment. She never was one to just answer.

"Yes, I do. Thankyou Booth. That was a most effective method of alleviating my stress." She picked up the boxing gloves she had shaken off and stood, eyeing Booth awkwardly. She wasn't exactly sure what to do now. Booth's gaze found hers and they looked at each other intensely. Booth made a tiny move forward and Bones flinched.

"You can have the shower, Bones. I'm going to get some ice for this jaw." Booth was casual, although his emotions were warring. He turned and moved to the kitchen, allowing Brennan her space.

When she returned from the bathroom, dressed in yoga pants and a t shirt, she found Booth sitting on the couch, his feet propped up and an icepack against his jaw. She felt guilty for the wound she had inflicted. Sitting down next to Booth, Bones mirrored his pose.

"Better?" Booth asked, eyeing her outfit. Bones raised an eyebrow.

"I was about to ask the same thing. How is your jaw?"

"Fine. Its nothing. Probably wont even bruise." Booth joked. Brennan picked up on his tone and laughed with him, knowing that she had landed a good punch. Booth was merely trying to make her feel better.

"Good. I guess I should get going." She made no move to get up, much to Booth's pleasure. He tried to hide his disapproval but knew that it was showing in his eyes. He didn't want Bones to leave for several reasons, first and foremost being that he could look out for her here. No one was going to get near her while he was watching over her. He wouldn't have that same advantage if she was at her place.

"Sure," he said softly. "If that's what you want." He looked at her around the icepack, studying her expressions. Bones wasn't looking at him; instead she was studying her hands in her lap. She seemed to be weighing something up. Taking a chance, Booth lowered the icepack and turned to face her more fully.

"You can stay here again, Bones. If you want. It might be safer." He knew playing the safe excuse was a wild card. He never knew how Bones would react when he was protective. But he got the feeling that she didn't want to be alone, and he was more than happy to have her stay with him again.

Bones looked at him, then. Her blue eyes were a mass of emotions, and more expressive than he had ever seen them before.

"Would you mind that?" She finally asked, putting Booth out of his misery. He gave her a friendly grin.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did."

He stood, thinking to hit the shower while Bones got herself to bed.

"Let me check your jaw again, Booth." She surprised him, once again taking his face into her hands. Booth's eyes drifted shut as she ran her fingers along his mandible. She smelt of soap and shampoo now. It was intoxicating. Opening his eyes, Booth found her standing very close, inspecting him intently. Booth didn't realise what he was doing as he leant in those few inches until his lips connected with hers.

Bones let out a soft gasp as Booth kissed her, his lips gently caressing hers. She felt him tense, obviously realising what he had just done. Rather than pull back, Bones allowed herself to sink into it, opening her mouth when she felt Booth's tongue seeking entrance.

While his heart was shouting for joy, and his body was having all sorts of happy flutterings, Booth's mind was racing as he kissed Bones. Was this really happening?


	8. A One Foot Chasm

**Digging Your Own Grave Chapter 8**

**Final Chapter Alert! Hey guys, this is it for this story. I apologise in advance. I am NOT happy with this story at all. That is why I am glad to have finished it. I hope you enjoy, even if I'm not happy. I am about to write something Booth/Bones that is FANTASTICO! So I leave you wanting that. Please do read and review and let me know what you think. All of your wonderful comments have kept me going. Remember that I don't own them, I'm just playing. And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Two partners lay side by side, faces upturned to the ceiling, blanket pulled up to their chins. The foot wide gap between them seemed like a gaping chasm; one that came with a gravitational pull that both were attempting to fight. Both feigned sleep. Both were keenly aware of the other's presence. Both were trying to avoid a conversation.

Booth's mind was racing. He'd kissed Bones. He'd kissed Bones and not been punched in the face. Well, he'd been punched in the face but that was _before _he'd kissed her. He'd kissed Bones and she had sure as hell kissed him back. And it had been great. Sparks, flutters, all of that. Everything he'd expected and more. And the fact that Bones had responded…well that confused him all the more. What did it mean?

They hadn't discussed anything. The kiss had finished after some time. Hands had stayed in moderately modest places, although there had been a little grinding. And when Bones had looked up at him with those big blue eyes, a soft smile on her lips, well, Booth had wanted to kiss her all over again.

She'd given him that look; the one where he can tell she is evaluating the situation. The scared, deer in the headlights look. Before she could flee, he'd taken her hand and just given it a little squeeze. It seemed to have been enough. She was still here after all.

Booth could sense that Temperance was thinking hard on a few things. Beside him, even without looking, he could feel how tense she was. He'd bet that if he looked he would find her lying with her eyes wide open, studying the ceiling, just as he was.

Temperance Brennan _didn't _have her eyes open. Instead, they were fused shut, refusing to even take a peak at Booth. Not until she figured out the thoughts going through her mind. Rationally, she knew that the kiss was caused by the rush of endorphins both partners were feeling. And as she had said to Angela on her tryst with Hodgins, physical intimacy and attraction often resulted after a near death experience.

But she could not deny the fluttering she felt when Booth's lips had caressed hers. There was something beyond biological imperative there and she didn't know what it was. She was loath to consider Booth's explanation of love as reason or cause. She simply didn't believe in love. But then she could not explain her confusion, her mixed feelings. And she definitely couldn't explain away her attraction to Booth. Even his over protective nature was becoming endearing.

Bones' eyes shot open at that. Had she really just thought that? She did have to admit that it felt good knowing that Booth was there to watch out for her, to "have her back" as he put it. And the possessive hand that found its way onto her lower back whenever they walked anywhere had become so second nature that Bones noticed when he _didn't _do it.

Deciding that she needed to question Booth on this strange concept she turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. Bones sighed. She didn't want to wake him. They would have to discuss it come morning.

Booth felt the bed shift as Bones rolled onto her side, away from him. He slowly released the breath he had been holding. He wasn't sure if it had been the right thing, pretending to sleep. But he knew that Bones was going to analyse their kiss until she had it worked out into some sort of mathematical formula. He didn't want to deal with that just then. He wanted her to sleep on it. Let the feelings settle. Let the kiss be what it was, for just one night.

…

Booth woke to find his arms around a warm body. A warm body belonging to his partner. He looked down to find her nestled into his chest, her small hand splayed across his bare skin. Her leg was curled over his and he could feel the heat of her against him. He bit back a groan as he felt his cock harden. He could feel her breath brushing against him and his nipples tightened.

It was the second time in two days that he had woken to find himself wrapped up in Bones. And it was the second time that he had been unable to control his arousal. And there was no way he could untangle himself from her this time without waking her. He was about to try to escape when he felt Bones' hand move, her nails lightly scraping his chest.

"Stay, Booth." She murmured against him. Booth's breath hitched. _She was awake? _

"Bones…" he started, his hand caressing her shoulder, while he tried to keep his erection from pushing against her. Despite his best efforts he knew he was failing miserably.

This was only confirmed when Brennan moved her leg up, trapping him between her thigh and his stomach. Booth groaned.

"Bones." His voice was hoarse. One of his hands tangled in her hair unconsciously, while the other spread across her back, dipping under the shirt she wore.

"I have been thinking," Brennan started, her hand tracing patterns on Booth's bare chest.

"Ok." Booth managed, his breath shaky, his control faltering. "Thinking. That's something you do." He knew that he was not sounding particularly intelligent but there was the not so small issue of her thigh cutting of the messages to his…brain.

"Yes. About last night. And about your theory of love."

Booth's eyes widened at that and he looked down at her.

"Love?" he asked, not sure where this was going.

"Yes. By your definition it would appear that you are in love with me." She paused, her fingers tweaking one of his nipples. Booth struggled to keep his mind on her words.

"Is that so?"

"I believe so. You said that loving someone is wanting to be with them, to grow old with them, to protect them. If one was in love they would want to spend time doing insignificant things with the other. I think that is why you are always trying to get me to eat pie."

"I love you because I try to get you to eat pie?" Booth asked, confused.

"Yes. And because you want to protect me. And you are always coming around with food in the middle of the night. And I have seen how you look at me. Angela says it is because you want to sleep with me." Booth felt his face flame at that, but Brennan continued without noticing.

"I don't think it is just because you want to sleep with me. Obviously that is a factor. Judging by your…" she moved her leg again, causing Booth's eyes to roll back. "Erection, one would assume that you are sexually aroused by me. However, you have stated on several occasions that you don't just sleep with women. You make love. You associate sex with love. This leads me to conclude that your body's reaction only strengthens the plausibility of you being in love with me."

She stopped her clinical evaluation and Booth was silent for several minutes, trying to process her words. Finally, despite the tightness in his groin and the delightful things her fingers were doing, he managed to speak.

"And you?" he asked, softly. He was almost too scared to know.

"By your logic, then yes, I do believe I am in love with you." Booth's eyes lit up, a smile crossing his face. Bones continued. "However, I have stated that I do not believe in love. The feelings one associates with love are merely a chemical reaction. I care for you, yes. And I believe that sexual intercourse with you would be very satisfying. I would be willing, however, to concede. If you are interested, I would like to see if what I am feeling, and what you are feeling, correlate."

She looked at him expectantly. Booth felt slightly dazed. Just as Bones' eyes looked hurt, he spoke, rolling to pin her under him.

"You said you love me." he grinned, teasing her.

"Actually I stated that-" Booth cut her off with a kiss, the smile still on his lips. He allowed himself to melt into it, enjoying it in a way he hadn't allowed himself to the night before.

Brennan moaned under him, her hands tickling along his shoulders and neck until they were buried in his hair, holding him to her. Booth allowed his hands to roam her body, finally having permission to caress her breasts, her delectable skin. The feel of her beneath him, writing, hot, soft, was driving him wild. He could feel his cock straining against his sweat pants. He wanted to be inside her.

"Temperance," he whispered, his lips tracing her cheek bones. His hand held her face, looking into her eyes. He wanted to make sure that she really wanted this.

"Would I be pushing you too fast if I said I would like to take off our clothes now?" she asked, giving him a coquettish look. Booth's eyes rolled back and his hips thrust against her involuntarily.

"I think I could work with that," he smiled, pulling back. He hooked his fingers under the hem of Brennan's shirt and deftly lifted it over her head. His breath caught as he was greeted with the sight of her perfect breasts. Leaning forward he latched on to a dusky nipple, suckling it. His hand attended to the other and he quickly reduced his Bones into a writhing mass on the bed.

Smirking he pulled away, his eyes dancing as Brennan tried to pull him back to her.

"You're still overdressed," he chastised. He reached for her yoga pants, only to be intercepted by Brennan. She hastily shucked them, kicking them down her long legs. Booth chuckled, helping her. He was impassioned by her eagerness. It left no doubt in his mind that she wanted this.

Slowly moving down her body he trailed his lips over her legs, kissing her knees, licking her calves and using his hands to massage her feet. As he made his way north he felt her hands in his hair, urging him to her centre. Booth grinned, loving her urgency, but still wanting to take his time, in case this was a one time deal.

He traced his tongue over her thighs, teasing her. Brennan's hips thrust towards him. Finally relenting, Booth put his lips where she wanted them most. The taste of her on his tongue was almost enough to undo him. She was dripping. Booth devoured her, urging Brennan into oblivion.

Recovering from her intense orgasm, Bones pulled Booth up to her. She found his lips with hers and kissed him, tasting herself there. Her hands were everywhere, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles. Finally they rested on the waistband of his sweats.

"I think that you are the one who is overdressed," she murmured breathily. Booth merely nodded, his mind turning to mush as her hands caressed him through the material.

Bones pushed Booth's pants down, allowing him to help her, until both were bare. Their naked skin was pressed flush against each other. Booth's hardness was between them.

Brennan moved to return the favour that Booth had bestowed on her. Rather than lay back and enjoy it, as she had, Booth placed a gentle hand on her cheek, stopping her. She turned questioning eyes to his.

"As much as I'd love that," he started, his voice soft. "And I would," he gave her a smirk. "But I want to be inside you. And I think if you do _that _I might not last." He looked apologetic. Bones found his honesty very endearing. She nodded, allowing herself to take him in hand and give him a squeeze. Booth bucked against her and gave her his patented glare. Bones grinned at him.

"Not fair," Booth growled playfully. His own hand disappeared and found Brennan's clit, giving it a tweak. Brennan moaned against him.

Moving over her, Booth positioned himself. He braced himself on his hands above her, looking down onto her beautiful face. Her hair was spread across the pillow. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses. She was radiant. And she was looking up at him with those eyes. Even if she wouldn't admit it yet, Booth could see her love burning there.

With that thought warming his heart, and his partner's writhing body beneath him firing his passion, Booth sank into her wet heat and lost himself in oblivion.

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. Got to love those happy B&B endings! Review! Make me happy. And give me the motivation to write my next story. One that will not suck as much as this one did.**


End file.
